Pocky Day 1111
by Suzukaze Ai
Summary: YAOI. GouEn and FuKi pairing. It took place before anything huge happens such as the Football Frontier International and Endou was first introduced to this little game called "Pocky Game" by none other than Kino Aki. And the story progresses...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Okay, this is going to be my first ever fanfic uploaded on . It's NOT my first story but I wanna make it the first ever uploaded story. ^^ The title practically gave you an idea about what the story's going to be about, all that's left is the contents~ Don't worry, nothing explicit is in there since…I wrote it in school. SCHOOL, of all places is a place you must never write porn. = = ….Well then, let's just continue…

Anime:

Inazuma Eleven!

Pairings:

GouenjiXEndou, FudouXKidou

Genre:

Fluff and Romance

Disclaimers:

I DO NOT, and will NEVER own this piece of wonderful animation. Especially the characters in it…..(Oh, how I WISH everyday I can own them!)

Pocky Day 11-11

"Gouenji~" Endou smiled brightly at the boy sitting in front of him. The spiked-hair male put down his school bag and turned around facing his friend.

"What is it, Endou?" asked the male. Endou plopped his elbows on the table and cocked his head to the side. "Do you know what day it is today?" Gouenji thought for a moment and shook his head in defiance. "…The 11th of November?"

Endou pouted at the boring reply and decided to bring out a packet of chocolate-flavoured pocky sticks from his bag. "It's Pocky Day!" The soccer-freak smiled brightly and his eyes gleamed in anticipation.

"I…see…Happy Pocky Day." Gouenji, still slightly confused turned back around and took a book out of his bag. He swiftly handed it to the goggled-eye male on his left. "Here's the book you asked for Kidou." Kidou nodded and took the book in to his hands. "Thanks, Gouenji."

Endou glared at the two in front of him and groaned. "Geez!" He got up from his seat and paced in front of his two best friends. He crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks out as a sign of anger, but it only showed signs of cuteness. "I want to celebrate Pocky Day with BOTH of you!" Endou cried out loudly.

Both Gouenji and Kidou was taken aback by their captain's outburst and stood there for a couple of seconds frozen solid. "Celebrate..." Kidou started, a little embarrassed. "...Pocky Day with the both of us?" Gouenji finished their question in one go, flushing the most. Endou was clueless as to why their faces were red but decided to brush it off and answered them. "Well, of course! It's my first Pocky Day celebration after Aki introduced it to me just yesterday." Endou smiled wearily and scratched his cheeks. "And, Aki said it should be celebrated with your most important person. And, my important persons are you guys."

The ace striker of Raimon and the genius playmaker both blushed a bright crimson. They hid their faces behind their hands as to calm their ever-rising heartbeat and temperature. "E-Endou, thank you...for thinking of me as your mosr important...person..." Kidou stuttered and placed a reassuring hand on Endou's shoulder. Gouenji was too speechless for any gratitude comeback and just gave his captain a pat on the back, nodding.

The captain of Raimon Eleven smiled at his best friends and giggled a little. He then held out the packet of pocky and smiled even widely. "Then, let's eat pocky together!" Little did the ever-so-innocent goalkeeeper knew the hidden(?) meaning behind his naive little request.

The ace striker and genius strategist both blushed yet again. "W-What?" flushing, they asked in unison, eyes never leaving the innocent-looking boy in front of them. Endou nodded enthusiastically and took out a stick, shoving it in front of his two best friends. "Come on! Let's eat pocky together!" Endou's eyes were filled with sheer happiness and maybe a hint of determination, making Gouenji and Kidou both merciless under their beloved captain.

"Geez, do you even know what you're asking?" Kidou sighed and took off his goggles, revealing his deep crimson eyes. "You're such an idiot, Endou..." Gouenji nodded in approval before he helped himself to a pocky stick. "Well, this IS Endou we're talking about, isn't it?" Gouenji eyed Kidou and a small smirk played itself across the stirker's lips.

"You got yourself a point there," Kidou mumbled while turning to Endou's direction who looked slightly confused at the conversation going on before his eyes. Just then, Kidou took the pocky stick out of Endou's grasp. "But," continued Kidou, positioning himself infront of the goalkeeper closely. Gouenji caught up to the game strategist's little scheme and smirked even wider. He too leaned in toward his beloved captain and asked seductively. "Who would you go for first?"

"H-Huh?" Totally dumbfound and slightly taken aback, Endou blinked and muttered unconsciously. Being overly naive, the soccer-freak had not a single clue of what his best friends' intention was. Gouenji, already knew that this would occur, decided to take one step further ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

GouenjiXEndou

"Endou, bite the other end of this pocky stick." Gouenji instructed with the pocky in his mouth. Question marks all above Endou's head, he reluctantly leaned toward the pocky and slowly bit the chocolate-coated end of the pocky stick.

Without further ado, Gouenji quickly closed the gap between him and the pocky stick and started to bite and eat the chocolate stick. As if struck by lightning, Endou finally knew what Gouenji and Kidou wanted. He blushed a crimson red and looked at the dark-skin male frantically. Gouenji's slanted black eyes were seductive, as if they were trying to lure Endou in to this little 'game' of theirs.

Luckily for him, his seduction worked like a charm. Endou was completely mersmerised in Gouenji's onyx orbs, there might even be a hint of lust. The goalkeeper half-lidded his huge brown eyes and started to chew at his end of the pocky stick.

Gouenji smirked inwardly and started chewing and biting the snak in front of him. He kept a steadfast pace, getting more and more excited as the distance between Endou and him were getting shorter and shorter.

Endou slowly bite on to the pocky stick, and swallowed slowly, all the while keeping his eyes lock with Gouenji's ever-so-charming ones. Little did the soccer-freak knew, that he had fallen in love with the ace striker since their first encounter at the river bank a few months ago. It might just be a kind of admiration that the goalkeeper had towards the talented striker, but as they spend more and more time with each other, Endou noticed the little differences that happened between him and the other male.

Gouenji would always smile at him when they made eye contact during practices and he would always glance over at the goalkeeper whenever he was given the chance. Gouenji was attracred, attracted to the intense spirit of Endou, his passion for soccer, his brighter-than-the-sun smile, his strong and reassuring palms…everything. Gounji loved Endou absolutely everything.

By the time both of the middle-scholars snapped back in to reality, they were already 3 millimeters apart from each other's lips. Endou's temperature instantly rose and his face started to heat up like an oven. He closed his eyes, embarrassed.

Just then, Gouenji swooped in, chewed the last bit of confectionary and planted his lips on Endou's. It was a first-time experience for both of the soccer players. Gouenji stared at Endou with half-lidded eyes, waiting for any response. When he saw that Endou was quivering and trying discreetly to kiss back, he could not help but chuckled.

The ace striker reached out and brushed the other teen's cheeks softly, his other hand wrapping itself around Endou's waist, pulling him closer. Willingly, Endou lets himself getting pulled in to Gouenji's warmth. He opened his eyes a little, staring with blurry eyes at the other's strong and seductive black eyes. Endou moaned softly, hugging his crush close.

"I love you, Shuuya…" Endou murmured against Gouenji's lips repeatedly while the other caressed his lithe body from shoulder, to the back, and to the thighs. Gouenji stopped kissing Endou for a moment and looked up, and saw the determined look on the other's expression. The striker smiled and kissed Endou softly on the lips, quick but passionate.

"I love you too, Mamoru…" Gouenji smoothed as he brushed the other's auburn hair, all the while keeping a joyful smile on his lips. Endou blinked once, twice, and thrice before grinning like an idiot. He giggled and hugged Gouenji tightly, his face as red as a tomato.

"I love Shuuya the most~"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

FudouXKidou

On the other hand, Kidou watched the two with anger and frustration. "Damn you Gouenji, taking the upper-hand first. How dare you!" Kidou gritted under his breath. Just then, Fudou noticed the genius strategist's jealous expression and decided to "play" with him a little.

"Ki~dou-kun." The ruby-orbs male flinched as a pair of strong and gentle arms came and wrapped around his waist from behind. The boy did not even turn around to see who it was.

"What are you trying to do, Fudou?" sighed Kidou in exasperation, he had enough to deal with already. The mentioned boy smiled smugly, his eyes gleaming like a Cheshire cat. "I'm just trying to relief you off your jealousy, that's all~ Nothing else~"

Kidou blushed a bright red. He was not aware that his feelings were expressed so clearly on his facial features. He tried to push the other guy away from him but Fudou had quick reflexes. In a blink of an eye, he had stolen the pocky stick away from Kidou.

"G-Give that back!" angry, Kidou snarled like an offended cat. Unfortunately, his anger soon diminished and a bright pink crept up his face instead. The midfielder turned away, blushing madly with a hand covering his mouth. "F-Fudou, what are you…" Kidou took a glance at the said boy, taking in the image before him.

Fudou had his eyes closed and the stolen pocky stick was in Fudou's lips, the chocolate-y end facing Kidou, as if the tease was inviting the genius playmaker to play the "Pocky Game" with him. Kidou gulped, gathering his remaining courage he slowly leaned in and bit softly on the other end of the stick.

Sensing that the other male had taken his bait, Fudou grinned and started to chew on the confectionary at a rather fast pace. Kidou, on the other hand, snapped his eyes open upon hearing the past-pace-chewing noises. "W-Wait, isn't he going a bit too fast?"

Before Kidou could open his mouth and protest, Fudou was already face to face with the genius strategist. As if his train-of-thought got cut off, Kidou stared at the other male, his breathing suddenly came to a halt, he could not think.

Fudou took the chance and landed his lips rather roughly on the other male. He guided his hands and wrapped them around Kidou's slim waist, pulling his teammate in to an embrace. As if by magic, the kiss got Kidou back in to reality, making him realize that Fudou was KISSING him.

Blushing for the umpteenth time that morning, Kidou squeezed his eyes shut and stood there as straight as a twig. "What is he DOING?" thought the midfielder who was panicking yet found himself to be slightly enjoying it.

The kiss was rough, yet gentle at the same time. It lasted for not more than a minute when Fudou finally decided to pull over. "So, how was it, Kidou-kun?" smirking, Fudou asked. Trying with all his willpower to avoid the other male's strong grip around his waist, Kidou glared at Fudou. "You PERVERT."

"You think so? But that blush on your face tells me otherwise~" Fudou teased yet again, making Kidou blushed even harder. The genius playmaker was about to retort when he heard the school bell chime. He growled lowly and stole a quick and harsh kiss from Fudou before pushing him away. "I'll make sure to get even with you after class, Akio."

Fudou, slightly shell-shocked at the sudden kiss felt his face heat up moderately. He smirked yet again when he heard those words from the usually calm and collected game strategist. "Then, I'll be waiting, Kidou-kun~" And he grinned all the way back to his seat, leaving a quite pissed-off and embarrassed Kidou behind.


End file.
